


Just a second of your time

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Day 4: Winnowing Gala, Drabble, Fluff, Kam Week, Kam Week 2020, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Word Prompts, honestly i don't even know, possibly ooc? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: The tags say it all. Fluffy kam drabble :)
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Just a second of your time

**Author's Note:**

> A pointless, plotless, fluffy scene. Hope you like it :)

It was Fitz’s first Winnowing Gala, and Keefe was bored out of his mind. Normally he’d be content to play a few small pranks and watch the coming and goings of the crowd, but tonight he felt restless. 

Glancing across the dance floor, he caught sight of Tam, eyeing the fizzleberry wine with a mix of interest and suspicion. Keefe grinned as he wove his way through the crowd to meet him. 

“Bored?” Keefe asked when he got closer to the Shade. Tam glanced up and rolled his eyes, for seemingly no reason at all.

“No,” Tam said. “I’m considering whether or not it would be worth it to sneak out.”

“How rebellious of you,” Keefe teased. “I didn’t know you were so adventurous.”

Tam scoffed. “No, I’m just suffering. How much time do you think it would take to make a run for the door?”

“Linh would be mad at you,” Keefe reminded him, in place of an answer. 

Tam just glared.

Keefe laughed softly. “Fine. I don’t know, as long as you walked I doubt anyone would notice.” 

“Great,” Tam said, grabbing his hand. “Let’s go then, before I die of social interaction.” 

“‘Let’s’?”

Tam eyed him. “Don’t pretend you don’t want to escape too.” 

“Fair point,” Keefe admitted. 

The two boys wove their way through the clusters of people, largely ignored by everyone as they made their way to the exit in the back of the room. Keefe was fairly sure it led to the garden, and he was proven right a few moments later when they slipped out and emerged into a starlit clearing. 

Tam sighed in relief as the cool air hit them, fresh and clear after the packed ballroom, and Keefe felt the tension he didn’t know he had drain from his shoulders. His eyes adjusted slowly to the dark, and he plopped himself onto the grass.

“I hate parties,” Tam grumbled as he sat down next to him. 

“You’ll live, Bangs Boy,” Keefe said. “They’re not that bad.” 

“That’s what _you_ think,” Tam grouched. 

“Aww,” Keefe cooed. “You’re like a tiny grumpy tiger.” 

Tam scowled at him. 

“See? It’s adorable.” 

“It is _not_ ,” Tam said indignantly. 

“It _is_ ,” Keefe insisted. “You’re like those tiny grumpy cats that no one can pet for fear of their fingers, but then you’ll curl up in the sun and sleep and look like a generally adorable ball of fluff.” 

“I am _not_ a ball of fluff.” 

“You have the fluffy bangs,” Keefe offered cheerfully. 

Tam closed his eyes. “Please manifest as a Vanisher so I can pretend you’re not here.” 

“Sorry,” Keefe said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “You’re stuck with me. A very not-invisible me.”

“Such a pity,” Tam said dryly, and Keefe laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
